


The Dragon Bounty

by lelerinatheballerina



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bounty Hunter, Fantasy, Minecraft, Murder, dream - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelerinatheballerina/pseuds/lelerinatheballerina
Summary: George runs away after finding the truth of his identity, scared of what it means he rushes to his old friends. It's been nearly five years since they've meet up and each of them have changed drastically. Dream is now a world famous bounty hunter, Sapnap is hunted for his illegal magic and Badboyhalo became immensely skilled it the art of healing and combat. But a creeping dread looms over them as unresolved tensions are brought to light and the friends are nearly torn apart. Battling with other bounty hunters to claim the head of a dragon that might not even exist. The fame and fortune feed Dream into corruption, the fear of failure and loss to heavy a burden for George to bear, the secrecy and constant lying getting to Sapnap's head and Bad's deep concern for his companions well fare while knowing he can't do anything to help them.Please give me a chance :<This is my first time actually trying with a fanfic
Relationships: Dream/BadBoyHalo, Dream/George - Relationship, Dream/Sapnap, George/Badboyhalo, George/Sapnap, Sapnap/Badboyhalo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. 1: Spiders (George POV)

**George's POV**

My heart raced, I could hear it pounding in my ears as I quietly moved along the walls of the palace. My fingers ached to hold something, anything that could serve as a weapon. But I knew better. Fingerprints, trackers, I could easily get caught trying to desert. I’ve gotten this far already, there’s no way in hell I’ll mess it up now.

I slipped the hood farther down my face, covering my goggles. Once I reached the gates I’d already pulled out my gloves. These leather gloves were peculiar in the sense that there were artifical, retractable claws on the ends. The talons were made of pure diamond, sharpened and handcrafted by the best smith in the realms. I scaled the wall of the gate fairly easily, I looked down to see the waterfall and the 75 foot drop on the other side of the wall. I retracted my claws and checked my backpack to confirm it was secure. I stood up on the edge of the gate and dived down.

The cold of the water bit at my skin, my body begging to shiver. Engulfed in the blue-dark of the ocean, my eyes usually stinging at the sea salt, but this time my goggles protected me. Fighting the urge to get to surface, I continued diving into the cave where the conduit I built still laid. As I got closer I felt the warmth return back to my body, the impossiblity of oxygen entering my lungs. I gasp for air and swim up to the cove above the cave. My clothing soaked through, I shivered violently. I open my backpack and fetch out a fresh cloak. I disgard the wet one in the water. I pull the cloak over my shoulders and walk through the cove to the other end, opening up to a small, secretive beach.

On the shore of the beach there was a small wooden boat that I’d crafted myself. I take off my backpack and put it into the boat. I grab the paddles and get into the boat and begin to row.

...

I awake to blue skies, I’m still in the boat but this time I’m on solid ground. I get out and look around, I don’t recognize the area but I do notice an old lighthouse. I grab my backpack and head in the general direction, there aren't any torches from my viewpoint, the lighthouse is likely infested with monsters. It looks long abandonned. I pull out a torch from my backpack and light it. Despite the unlikelyhood of someone being in there, I knock. And of course, no one answers. I open the door slowly.

A zombie stands on the other end of the opening. It makes a low, gurgling noise as it moans, charging for me in a clumsy pursuit. My talons come out and plunge right into his head. Although it looks at me from the floor hungrily, I know it’s close to being truly dead. I light the old, burnt out torches, with my own. My steps echo as I walk up the staircase. Hello human. Thousands of voices whisper. I freeze, dropping my torch down the staircase, spiders. At the top of the lighthouse a bundle of spiders hissed and cackled in a disorientated voice.

Unlike zombies, spiders still had some intelligence intact, but spiders are not seperate beings. They are one, work as one and think as one. Luckily enough though, spiders are passive, _when there’s light_. But the lighthouse, ironically, was devoid of light.

To my horror, the thousands of spiders began to clump together, my claws would be useless against them. They formed three large spiders, about half my height. I put on my backpack and jump to the wall, climbing up, the spiders growled. _Human, you cannot best us in feats of climbing_ they hiss. The three large spiders climb down from the top of the lighthouse. One of the large spiders attack me from above, falling onto me and splitting into thousands of little ones, biting my skin.

I scream and let go of my grip. At the last second I kick off of the wall and grab hold of the railing. Some of the spiders fall off but most stick to my skin, crawling and biting every inch of me. I clench my jaws, begging myself to ignore the burning pain coming from my body. I get back onto the staircase and bolt to the top of the lighthouse. One of the other spiders jumps on me and spilts, I scream again, another wave of pain biting at my senses.

The last spider crawls over to me and cackles. _Stupid human, we will lay our eggs in your corpse and feast on your flesh_. It hisses and jumps on me. Screaming through the pain I stagger to the ground, moaning as the thousands of spiders feast on my skin. I make it to the lamp in the center of the lighthouse. A deep fire burns inside my gut, I open my mouth and a purple flame escapes my lips and lights up the lamp. The spiders hiss and run away from the bright light. I however, can look directly at the light, my goggles blocking it.

 _That was way too close._ I tremble as I sit up, looking at my wounds. There are bumps covering my body all over, some have already begun to swell. I reach for my backpack and open it up. My torch was lost somewhere and so there was only a dagger, some food and a water bottle. I take out the food, some bread and apples. I bite into the apple and I suddenly feel a bit better, but the burning is still there.

I finish it quickly and force myself to get up. I slowly walk down the stairs, each step agony. I nearly collasp in exhaustation once I reached the still open door. I walk down to the beach shore and lay in my boat. I was so close to falling unconscious, then and there.

But as I laid my head against the hard wood I noticed two figures, running at me at full speed. My jaw drops.

“Dream? Sapnap?” I rasp, though I know they can’t hear me.


	2. 2: Bar Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens,, idk??

**Dream’s POV**

I nearly vomited at the sight. George, splayed across the small wooden boat, tiny pink bumps covering his body. The bumps on his face and neck were bleeding; small lines of red dripping down his neck. His trousers were torn, exposing his bloody knees. Sapnap tenses at the sight of him.

“GEORGE!” Sapnap yells as we run closer to him, George didn’t seem to react to our arrival, but I could tell he was relieved. I couldn’t even look at him, my entire body was shaking with anger. _Why the hell did he desert?_ _He could’ve died_. George was trembling violently, and as we finally reached him he was crying. “How did you guys find me?” George asks shakily.

“Shhhhhhh” Sapnap says, pulling George into his arms. “We’re going to heal you first, then you can ask questions okay?” Sapnap says.

I refuse to speak, my entire body burning with anger. I quickly fetch out a painkiller from my satchel, a vial with a thick dark green liquid. It should numb George’s pain for a while. I shove it between his lips and force him to drink it. As soon as the substance enters his system, his body falls limp. I follow behind as Sapnap carries George to our ship.

I sneak another look at George’s torn up body. My fists clench. I meet Sapnap’s gaze. He looks down at George, then back at me. “It’s fine Dream, I can handle him.” He says, walking ahead of me. I turn away from the ship and storm off.

...

When I came back, I was limping. My ribs and face were painted black and blue, bruised, but not enough to get me hospitalized. My blood was still pumping with adernaline from the fight. I won, obviously. One would think I get in bar fights more often than not, but I only ever get drunk when I’m really mad. What was I mad about again? I burst out in laughter, falling over from the sharp pain in my ribs. Why does my entire body ache? I look at my scratched hands and knees from falling over. I stand up, still hunched over giggling at my hurt body.

I pulled myself onto _Spirit_ where Sapnap and Bad were. I whistled to myself while giggling at my own drunkedness. I look around and see Sapnap waiting for me, he meets my eyes, his concern and disappointment clearly visible.

“You were gone longer this time.” He says, standing up. He looked at my battered body. “What the fuck happened to you?” I look at myself and start giggling.

“Dream why the hell are you laughing?” _I can’t take it_. I fall over again, wheezing at Sapnap’s reaction. “Dream?!” He runs to me, hand on my shoulder. I look up at him, grinning like a fool before vomiting all over Sapnap. “Jesus fuck! What the hell Dream?”

“I haaaaddddd lotssssssss of funn!” I laugh at Sapnap. His eyes narrowed. “How much did you fucking drink?” I look at him again and giggle. “I haaaaddddd lotssssssss of funn?” Sapnap got up and took off his vomit-stained shirt. “George woke up, he refused to talk until he saw you.”

My giggling stopped. “George is here?” I ask, looking up from the floor. Sapnap holds out at hand and I take it, dragging myself off the floor. Sapnap looks at me carefully. “You want to see him?” He asks nonchalantly. I nod eagerly. Sapnap lets me lean on him as he leads me below decks. Sapnap heads towards the infirmary. I giggle. “Why is he in the infirmary?”

“He nearly died.” Sapnap says, looking forward. I freeze, going deathly silent, my fists white-knuckled. Looking down as I clench my jaw. _He nearly died? Is that why he’s visiting us? Because he’s dying and not because he wants to see us_? My anger leaves as soon as I see him. George’s face was covered in bandages, paired with bloodshot eyes. He laid on a bed barely able to sit up. George gulped and looked up at me.

“You aren’t mad that I- what the fuck happened to you?!” His eyes widden. I look at him and tilt my head, giggling.

“Same could be said about you!” I laugh. George’s face goes from horrified to confused. Sapnap rolls his eyes. “He’s just drunk.” He says. George glares at Sapnap. “Yeah, I noticed, but why the fuck is he all bruised like that... and what’s that smell? He vomitted didn’t he?” George gags. I roll my eyes. “Where’s Bad?” Sapnap asks.

“Behind you” A voice replies. In unision me and Sapnap turn to see Bad there, smiling, holding some herbal tonics. “I just went to get something for George’s swelling- Oh my goodness! Dream are you okay?” Bad asks, putting down the tonic to look at my bruises.

“You’ll definitely need ice… Do you have any open wounds?” Bad asks. I open my mouth to reply before shutting it, Bad was already pulling off my shirt, examining my bruised ribs. His cool fingers trace them just softly enough for me to feel them without making it feel painful. Suddenly I’m shirtless. Before I can protest he has me seated beside George. “Sapnap go grab some ice for Dream.” Bad orders, reluctantly Sapnap leaves to fetch it, returning with a bucket full.

Bad takes a couple pieces of ice in a square cloth before handing it to me. “Hold this on your nose, you’re lucky it’s not broken.” I do as he says. Bad gets up and whispers something to Sapnap, who hurries away. Sapnap returns with tincture of some sort of concotion, one that Bad had invented no doubt. He opens it and sticks two fingers in a green gel, rubbing it along my chest. At first there is a low burning in my gut but then a cool, numbing sensation that quickly replaces it. I look down to see my bruises disappearing, my jaw nearly drops.

“How?” I ask bluntly. Bad smiles. “A mixture of my healing magic, some candidroot, jellyfish guts and arsenic.” Bad says, watching me carefully, admiring his handiwork. I giggle. “Jellyfish is a funny word.” I say, Bad frowns. “Sapnap! Fetch Dream some water.” He orders. Sapnap rolls his eyes. “I’m not a maid!” He says as he goes to get the water. I laugh and fall over, falling onto George.

“Oh George! Hi! I forgot you were there!” I giggle. George looks away from my shirtless body. “ _Awwww are you blushing_? I know I’m incredibly sexy but you don’t have to hide your—” George turns his disfigured face in my direction, the bandage fallen loose. His entire face was covered in tiny bumps crusted with dried blood, his lips were puffy and swollen and his eyes were so...so red. “Don’t look at me like that… I don’t want your first impression of me in five years to be... so fucked up.” He says, looking away again. “Language!” Bad says. I burst out in laughter.

“Yeah George, very inappropriate.” I giggle. George tenses and Bad rushes over to him. Sapnap enters the room with a cup of water and hands it to me. I look at him in the eyes “Your Welcome.” I laugh.

Sapnap’s eyes narrow. “I didn’t think I’d ever say this but, I think I prefer sober Dream.” I roll my eyes before drinking the water hurriedly. “Woah slow down you’re gonna choke.” Sapnap teases. I look up and splash the water onto him.

“Seriously!? I literally just changed into a new shirt from the one you vomitted on!” Sapnap leaves, exasperated. I stick out my tongue playfully. “Oh poor you!” Sapnap just rolls his eyes and continues to walk out of the room. I look at George again, this time a bit more intently. “Why do you have so many spider bites?” I ask him. George crosses his arms. “Because some spiders bit me.”

Bad _tsked_ , and went back to fixing George’s bandage, but quickly places his goggles over his eyes. Bad smiled at him then turned to me. “George took on approximately three hundred fifty ish hostile spiders… at once. It’s a miracle he even survived…” Bad explains to me, I look at George curiously, he returns my gaze reluctantly. I smile but George just looks away again, clearly irritated. _Jeeze what’s his problem?_

Suddenly my stomach heaves and I gag loudly, Bad stands up immediately. My gut lurches and at just the right moment as Bad hands me a bucket I vomit again.

“Eww...” George exclaims, I look up from the bucket, wiping a bit of vomit on my lips off with my sleeve. “What was that?” I ask. He doesn’t reply.

Sapnap enters the room again in a completely different shirt, and with a new not bloodstained shirt for me. I put down the vomit bucket on the floor and slid into the shirt. Sapnap clears his throat to get everyone’s attention, my head snaps up in his direction. He’s unusually nervous about whatever he’s going to say—

“We have news on the dragon bounty, it’s head has been upped to twelve million dollars…”

“Holy shit.” George mutters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahhaha this was terrible omfg

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn't too garbage ;^^ this is my first time publishing any of my fanfictions so I hope you enjoy and if you have any feedback please comment down below <3
> 
> (Also if you're wondering why I'm not using Sapnap and Dream's real name is because of some bounty hunter alias thing)


End file.
